Open Your Heart and Mind
by harvestmoonfanatic123
Summary: A series of events ends with Hiei partnered with a tough and beautiful girl, the downside is that she is Yusuke's younger sister. Will Hiei be able to open his heart to her and his mind to the possibility of caring for another?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's another story, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, all I own is my OCs.**

**Chapter 1: Emiko**

**Hiei's POV**

We need to find away to get into the royal vault to steal the artifacts, but I don't have any ideas and neither does Kurama. We're walking towards the palace when we hear two voices, I turn and signal Goki and Kurama to be quiet.

"Are you sure it's true?, I seriously doubt that someone as skilled as her would try stealing from the palace." One of them asks.

"I'm sure, I saw her casing the palace." The other says I find their conversation intriguing. I decide to come out from my hiding place.

"Who are you two talking about?" I ask.

"A theif." One says.

"Who?" I growl.

"Her name is Emiko." He says.

"Tell me what you know about her." I order.

"She's super fast, really smart, she can pick any lock, and she's a really good fighter." He says.

"I heard you say you saw her, where is she?" I ask.

"She's not far from here; she's sitting under a tree." He says.

"You may leave." I say, and he and his friend run away.

"Do you think think this Emiko will be able to aid us in obtaining the artifacts?" Kurama asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Do you think she'll agree to help us?"Kurama asks.

"If she doesn't agree I will kill her." I say. We begin walking and soon we see a figure sitting under a tree. When we get closer we see that it's a young woman, what those worthless demons didn't mention is that she is beautiful. She has long orange hair, fair skin, and green eyes. We stop in front of her.

"Are you Emiko? " Kurama asks.

"Yes, who are you and what do you want?" She asks.

"I am Kurama and the one with the katana is Hiei and the tall one is Goki. We want your help in stealing the artifacts from the palace." Kurama says.

"What's in it for me?" She asks.

"We will let you use the artifacts." Kurama says.

"What I say no?" She asks. I take out my katana and point at her neck.

"If you say no I'll kill you where you sit." I growl.

"I will help you." She replies. I sheath my katana.

"Thank you." Kurama says.

"Your welcome, now follow me; I know where the closest entrance is." She says standing up; I notice she has a katana strapped to her back and that she's about my height. She starts walking torward the palace, we follow her until she stops below a window.

"Is this the entrance you spoke of?" Kurama asks.

"Yes." She says. She grabs the ledge and pulls herself up. She climbs through the window and starts walking straight down a long hallway, we follow her until she stops at a door.

"Why did you stop?" Kurama asks.

"The entrance of the vault is in this room, there are two orgres guarding the vault; they'll have to be killed." She says.

"How do you know this, onna?" I ask.

"I have been surveiling this place for a few weeks, I know everything about this palace." She says,rolling her eyes.

She pushes the door open and rushes in; we follow her. Goki and I quickly kill the guards; after we kill them Kurama and the onna pull open the doors to the vault. The onna walks in and leans against a wall. I grab the sword, Kurama grabs the mirror, and Goki grabs the orb. We hear the alarm go off and quickly run to the vault's entrance. A bunch of guards rush at us once we reach the entrance, I see a flash of orange and all of the guards are dead. I look at the door leading to the hallway and see the onna wiping blood off her katana, those demons were right she's fast.

"We better go before more guards come." She says.

She leaves the room and we quickly follow her. We reach the window, while killing gaurds along the way. We jump out the window and run into the forest, we stop under a tree. The onna looks at us and than walks away, I quickly reach her and grab her arm.

"Why are you leaving?" I ask.

"I helped you get the artifacts; I don't plan on borrowing them from you. My job here is done." She replies. She jerks her arm free from my grasp and takes off.

"Let's go, we need to distance ourselves from here." I say.

"Where are we going Hiei?" Goki asks.

"The human world." I say.

**Emiko's POV**

I stop in a clearing and pull out my communicator and call my boss. A few seconds later his face appears on the screen.

"Koenma, please open a portal to my apartment; once I'm there I'll tell you about the mission." I say.

"Yes Emiko." He says. A few seconds later a portal appears and I step through it and I walk out into my living room. I sit down at my kitchen table.

"Now that your home, how did it go?" Koenma asks.

"They stole the artifacts as planned, and I got their names." I say.

"What are their names?" He asks.

"Hiei, Kurama, and Goki." I say.

"Good job, before you left did they ask why you were leaving?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Good, I have a feeling that they might show up in the human world; if they do 'accidentally' run into them and ask to join them." He says.

"Yes sir, are we done speaking? I wish to get some sleep." I ask.

"Yes, of course. Good Night Emiko." He says.

"Night Koenma." I say. I turn off the communicator and check and make sure all the windows and my door are locked. I walk into my room and change into my pajamas, set my alarm, turn off my light and get into bed and close my eyes.

**The next day**

I wake up to my alarm going off, I shut it off and get out of bed. I make my bed and walk over to my closet and pull out one of my school uniforms and get ready for school. I leave my apartment and lock the door behind me. While walking to school I think about what happened yesterday and realize that I really want to see Hiei and Kurama again. I walk into the school and walk into my class, I see my brother sitting at his desk. I walk over to him.

"Hey Yusuke." I say.

"Hey Emiko." He says.

"Did Keiko make you come?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"Good, I dont want to be related to a middle school dropout. " I say.

"Ha ha, very funny sis." He says sarcastically.

" I know right?" I ask. I take my seat and the teacher walks in a few minutes later. During the lesson my minds wanders back to last night, especially to Hiei and his crimson eyes.

**A/N: How was the first chapter? Don't worry, why Emiko helped steal the artifacts while working for Koenma will be explained next chapter. Until than THMG123 signing out**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Some of my chapters based on episodes won't have the same dialogue as in the show. I sometimes have trouble with first person POV, so no negative comments please. Enjoy!**

**Key: " means word spoken aloud. ' and italicized words means telepathic words. ' means thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, all I own are Emiko and my other OCs.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Again.**

**Emiko's POV**

At the end of the school day I leave the building and go to my apartment. I go to my room and put on the clothes I wore yesterday; I grab my katana and leave my apartment. I head to the woods looking for those thieves; I see them in a clearing and I approach them.

"Hello boys, did you miss me?" I ask.

"Why are you here onna?" Hiei asks.

"Do you mean why I'm in the woods or why I'm in the human world?" I ask.

"Both." He asks.

"I'm in the woods enjoying nature." I say.

"You didn't awnser the other part of the question." Kurama says.

"Oh yeah, I'm in the human world because I'm human." I say. The three of them look shocked.

"Surprised? " I ask with a smirk.

"Yeah, but if your human how did you end up in the demon world?" Kurama asks.

"I know a guy who knows where all the portals are; if I bring him something good he tells me where to look." I say.

"Interesting." Kurama says.

"Yep, but the better question is why are you three here?" I ask.

"We're hiding from Koenma and plan to use the artifacts to take over the world." Goki says.

"Drat, I thought you were following me." I say.

"Why would we be doing that onna?" Hiei asks.

"You realized that I would make a good addition to your team and wanted to invite me to join you." I say.

"Why would you think that we want you on our team?" Hiei asks.

"I wanted you to stop me from leaving and ask me to join you." I say.

"Why would you want to join us?" Kurama asks.

"My last group went on a mission without me and got arrested; I miss working with others. " I say.

"Do you want to join us onna?" Hiei asks.

"Yes, if your willing to work with a human. " I say.

"Give us a minute to decide." Kurama says.

"Okay." I say. I walk a few few feet away.

**Hiei's POV**

"What do you think Kurama? " I ask.

"I think it's a good idea, her skills will be useful. " Kurama says.

"Agreed." I say. We walk over to where the onna moved to when we had started talking. She looks at us.

"Have you made a decision?" She asks.

"We have." Kurama says.

"What's your decision?" She asks.

"Welcome to the group." Kurama says.

"Yes! Thanks so much! " She says. She hugs Kurama and than comes over to me and holds out her hand. When I take her hand I feel a spark and I quickly shake her hand and than let it go.

"Do you have any other skills we need to know about?" Kurama asks.

"I have a lot of spiritual energy, I have high spirit awareness, and I have telapathic abilities. " She says. My eyes widen, I'm so glad she's on our team; she'd be a powerful enemy if not.

"I'm so glad Hiei has someone to look after him when I leave." Kurama says.

"What are you talking about, fox?" Hiei asks.

"I'm quitting this alliance, I have the Forlorn Hope and that's what I wanted. "

We hear a noise and we turn and see a young man about the onna's age; he is tall with slicked back black hair and is wearing a green outfit.

"Hello there I'm surprised its not raining in this place." He says.

"Who are you?" Kurama asks.

"The name's Yusuke and I'm a Spirit Detective." He says.

"He's just another one of Koenma's fools." The onna says. Kurama starts walking away.

"Where are you going Kurama?" I ask.

"I'm leaving, I don't have to time to be arrested." He says. He walks away.

"Don't go Kurama. " The onna says, chasing after him. I follow them; leaving Goki with the detective.

When I reach the onna she is standing there looking off into the distance.

"What's going on onna? Where's Kurama?" I ask.

"He wouldn't listen to me, I tied to stop him and make him reconsider. He just wouln't listen to me Hiei. " She says.

"It's fine onna, we don't need him." I say.

"Okay, I know a place where you can set up your base of operation." She says.

"Hn." I say.

**(The next day after Yusuke beats Goki.)**

**Yusuke's POV **

"Tell me why my sister is with those those thieves." I order.

"She works for us and her current mission is to gain the demons' trust. We told her to join them and help steal the artifacts and we told her to steal back the artifacts if the opportunity arises." Botan says.

"Okay, so basically her mission is to go undercover and work with three dangerous demons." I say with a frown.

"Yes, but don't worry she's been working with us for awhile so we know her limits." She says.

"Oh really?" I say.

"Yes. She's the best we got, your sister will be fine." She says.

"I hope your right Botan." I say.

**Emiko's POV**

I walk into the warehouse "Goki's dead." I say.

"I know, I sensed it. Where have you been all day onna?" Hiei asks.

"School and than I went home and changed and than I had to run some errands." I say.

"Hn." He says.

I sit down on the floor and look over at Hiei "What's our next move?" I ask.

"I have a feeling Kurama will be using the Forlorn Hope soon." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes and you going to follow him and take it once he uses it." He says.

"Yes sir." I say.

I get up and start walking to the entrance of the warehouse, Hiei quickly rushes ahead and blocks my path.

"Onna." He says.

"Yes?" I say.

"Don't die." He says.

"I make no promises." I say.

I leave the warehouse and stop outside.

_'Kurama, can you hear me? It's Emiko.'_

_'Emiko?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'What do you want?'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'The hospital, why?'_

_'I wish to speak to you, stay there'_

_'Okay_.'

I start walking away and head to the hospital when I get there I see Kurama and my brother talking.

"Yusuke!" I cry, running. My brother turns and opens his arms; I run into them and he wraps his arms around me.

"Hey sis." He says.

Kurama looks at us, "You two are related?"

"Yeah, and guess what." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm not really a theif, I'm actually a Spirit Detective working for Koenma. " His eyes widen in shock.

"I didn't see this coming, let's go inside. I have something important to show you." He says.

Kurama walks into the hospital with us following behind him. He leads us into a room where a sickly woman is. Kurama walks over to her.

"Shuichi is that you?" She asks.

"Yes mother,now don't talk you need to save your strength." He says. That's his mother!?

"Your such a sweet boy for worrying about me. Who are your friends?" She asks.

"This is Yusuke and his sister Emiko." He says. She waves to us and we wave back.

He grabs an apple "Do you want me to peel this apple for you mother?"

"No, I'm not that hungry." She says.

"You need to eat so that you can get the nutrition you need to get well." He says.

"Maybe later Shuichi." She says.

"I'll be back later mother, I have something I need to take care of." He says.

"Okay." She says.

Kurama signals us to follow him, we follow him to the hospital's roof.

My brother looks at him "Start explaining Kurama."

Kurama sighs " Many years ago there was a fox demon theif by the name Yoko Kurama. He was severely injured one day after a heist, he used his last bit of spirit energy to escape to this world and merge with the soul of an unborn child. That unborn child became Shuichi Minimono; which is me. The plan was to unmerge after ten years but Yoko grew attached my human mother. My mother is extremely ill."

"You want to us the Forlorn Hope to cure her?" I ask.

"Yes, and soon as I do I will give it to you and turn myself in." He says.

A nurse rushes outside "Shuichi, your mother has taken a turn for the worse."

"How long does she have?" Kurama asks.

"She won't make it to morning. " The nurse says. She leaves and Kurama pulls out the Forlorn Hope. **( A/N :The way day and night works in this show is weird.)**

He places it on the ground and puts his hand on it "Forlorn Hope awaken and grant my wish. "

The mirror shows Kurama's mom lying in the hospital bed "Your wish is that this women be cured, is that correct?" It asks.

"Yes." Kurama says.

"You do realize you'll have to give up you life to make this wish happen, right?" The mirror asks.

"Yes." Kurama says.

"Very well." The mirror emits bright light.

Yusuke and I run over and place our hand on the mirror.

"Grant his wish but take my life instead, I don't want to see another mother greive for her dead son." Yusuke says.

"Don't listen to either of them. Grant Kurama's wish but only take my life instead. I've seen a mother grieve for her dead son already, I don't want to see two mothers grieving." I say. There's a blast of electricity and I am knocked unconscious.

**Hiei's POV**

I feel a surge of energy and sense the wish has been made. I feel the onna's spirit energy drop and I become slightly concerned.

_'Onna' _

_'Hiei?'_

_'Yes. "_

_'Hiei, I'm sorry.'_

_'What are you sorry for?'_

_'The Spirit Detective took the mirror as soon as the wish was made and ran off. I hit him with one of my spirit energy attacks, but he managed to escape. I'm sorry I failed you.'_

_'It is fine, I now have a new plan.'_

_'Okay'_

_'Go back to your home and get some rest Onna.'_

_'Yes sir.'_

I will make that detective pay for getting in my way.

**A/N: How was this chapter? More to come later**.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I suck at fight scenes, no flames !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, all I own is Emiko and my other OCs.**

**Hiei's POV**

I'm standing on a building waiting for the detective's girlfriend to walk by so that I can cut her with the Shadow Sword. I see her walking and I wonder what the detective sees in her, she's so plain looking. She is the average height for a human female; she has short brown hair and brown eyes. I decide to make my move; I jump down in front of her and cut her with the Shadow Sword. I pick up her unconscious body and head to the warehouse, when I get there I see the onna standing at the entrance.

"Who do you got there Hiei?" She asks.

"The detective's girlfriend, I plan on using her as a bargaining chip. " I say.

"I see." She says.

I walk into the warehouse with the onna following behind me. I lay the detective's girlfriend on a box. I decide it's time to tell the detective and his assistant that I have her.

_'Ferrywoman, this is Hiei and I have the detective's girlfriend; if you want her back bring me the other two artifacts.'_

_'Detective I have your girlfriend and if you want her back bring me the artifacts. I am in a warehouse at the pier._'

I look over and see the onna sitting in front of a crate with her eyes closed. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"What are you looking at Hiei?" She asks.

"You" I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Whatever." She says.

I see her face scrunch up and her eyebrows raise. "What is going on onna?"

"The detective will be walking through the door in about a minute." She says.

I hear the door to the warehouse open and the detective and the ferry woman walk in. The detective looks mad.

"Here are the artifacts, now give me back Keiko." He says.

I toss him the girl and he drops the artifacts on the ground. He rushes to her side and pulls her into his lap. He sees the eye that is growing on her forehead.

"What did you do to her?" He asks.

"I cut her with the sword and now she is growing an eye; once the eye fully opens she'll be under my control. The antidote is in the hidden flask in the hilt of my sword." I say.

The detective looks at me "You bastard!" He jumps up and rushes at me.

He starts punching at me and I keep dodging him. He punches me in the face and I kick him in the gut. He's kicked in the back by the onna. Him and the onna fight in close combat. The detective can't even land a single punch on the onna.

"You better hurry up and try to get the antidote detective or your girlfriend will be a monster and your assistant will be dead." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Your assistant is using all her energy to keep your girlfriend from awakening as a monster, soon she will die." The onna says.

He looks at the ferry woman "Is this true Botan? "

"Yes." She says.

The detective pushes the onna out of the way and starts attacking me, but I have the upper hand. I open my Jagan eye. I prepare to stab the detective, but Kurama steps in the way and the sword goes through him

"Kurama you fool, what are you doing?" I ask.

"The detective saved my life, so I'm repaying the favor." He says.

Kurama pulls the sword out and flings his blood into my Jagan eye.

"My eye! You will pay!" I growl.

The detective punches me in the face before I can do anything. I punch him and send him flying and he crashes into a eyes glance over to where the mirror is and he looks back at me.

He points his index finger "Spirit Gun!"

The energy beam hits the mirror and bounces off of it and hits me; I fall down and unconsciousness consumes me.

**The Next Day**

I wake up in a jail cell with handcuffs on and; I look around and see an ogre looking at me.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"For your sentencing." The ogre says.

The ogre unlocks the cell door and I walk out. He leads me up the stairs and to a set of doors. He knocks on the door and it swings open; he leads me in to the office and leaves. I hear the door shut behind me and I look at the desk and I'm shocked at what I see. Sitting behind the desk is a toddler with a pacifier in his mouth; I notice the Jr. on his hat. I also see an ogre standing behind him.

"Hello Hiei, I am Lord Koenma. " He says.

"Hn." I say.

"I have had some time to think of a suitable punishment for you. " He says.

"Hn." I say.

"Yusuke Urameshi isn't my only detective; I have decided that your punishment will be to help my other detective on missions."

"Hn." I say.

He looks at the ogre "Jorge, go get my other detective."

"Yes Lord Koenma." The ogre says. He leaves the room.

"What happened to the girl that was working with me? " I ask.

"She's fine." Lord Koenma says. His eyes widen for a brief moment but then they return to normal.

"Why did you eyes widen?" I ask.

I hear the door open and he smiles at me "Your new partner is here."

I turn around and see the onna standing there.

"Hiei, meet your new partner Emiko Urameshi." Koenma says.

"We've already met Koenma." She says.

"I know." He says.

"You better tell him to the rest of his punishment." She says.

He looks at me "You are confined to the human world when your not on missions. "

"Hn'' I say.

He gets out of the chair and walks over to the onna and hands her a key, he goes and sits back down in his chair.

He looks at me "Do you understand your punishment?"

"Hn." I say.

"Very well than." He says.

He nods to the onna and she comes over to me and unlocks the handcuffs. She takes them and puts them on Koenma 's desk.

"Are we allowed to go now Koenma? " She asks.

"Yes, I'll open a portal to your apartment. " He says.

A portal appears and the onna looks at me "Let's go."

I follow her through the portal and step out into a living room, the portal closes. I see the onna walk into the kitchen and I decide to follow her.

She turns and looks at me "I'll leave the window in the living room open so that you can come and go as you please. When I'm informed of a mission I'll let you know through telepathic communication. Any questions? "

"If you work for the toddler than why did you help us steal the artifacts?" I ask

"We heard rumors that three demons were planning to steal the artifacts so Koenma told me to go undercover and help steal them and get information on the thieves." She says.

"Is that the reason you worked with me to fight the detective?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Do you know the girl I kidnapped?"

"Yes she's a very good friend of mine."

"You and the detective have the same last name, are you related? "

"Yes, he's my older brother."

"Hn."

"Are you mad at me?" She asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You were doing your job."

She walks over to the fridge and turns and looks at me "Are you hungry?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Go into the living room and sit down and I'll bring the food to you."

"Hn."

I go back into the living room and sit down. A few minutes later she comes out with a tray with food on it.

She sits the tray on the coffee table "Here you go, it's vegetable soup and I even poured you some juice. "

"Hn."

"The guest room is the room down the hall and to the left, the bathroom is across the hall from the guest room and my room is the behind the closed door. You are not to go in my room without permission. If you plan to stay here, make a list of the human foods you like and I'll go to the store and get them for you. When your done eating, put your dishes in the sink and I'll wash them in the morning. Goodnight Hiei. " She said.

"Onna?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"I appreciate your hospitality."

"Your welcome."

She leaves the room. I grab the bowl and take a bite, this soup is tastey. Living and working with the onna will be interesting.

**A/N: How was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed**.


End file.
